


Jealous Much?

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [53]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup doesn't like the way the Meathead guys are looking at his girlfriend.





	Jealous Much?

**Jealous Much?**

**-**

Astrid was late. It was extremely uncharacteristic of her. Hiccup was used to seeing his girlfriend waiting with her Nadder at their usual spot when he ran there after chores, but that day, neither the girl nor the dragon were there. He waited five minutes, ten minutes, and then he decided to go in search of the blonde.

When he and Toothless found her, she was in the middle of a group in the training ring. He squinted, recognizing several of the young Meathead Vikings that had come on a trade ship yesterday afternoon.

“No, yeah, it’s really easy on your wrist if your axe is well balanced,” he heard her saying. As Hiccup approached, he had to peek over the shoulder of several young men just to get a glimpse at his girlfriend. Her cheeks were pink from a long practice session, her hair sticking in sweaty tendrils to her cheeks and neck. Despite that, though, she was still obviously the most beautiful girl on the island. Hiccup lifted a brow at a Meathead who was getting close enough to inspect her weapon.

“Oh– speaking of balanced axes.” Hiccup’s eyes moved from the guy’s wandering hands to Astrid’s face. She was smiling and nodding at him. “You guys know Hiccup. I don’t let anybody else mess with my stuff.”

He gave an awkward wave to the somewhat familiar group and squeezed through a pair of shoulders. The various young men grumbled as he pushed past. “Hey. Um, were we still going flying?”

Realization struck her content expression. “Is it that late already?” Lowering her axe, she took a step closer to Hiccup and looked up at him imploringly. “Sorry, I lost track of time. You mind if I finish here real quick?”

“Um. Sure.” He glanced over his shoulder at Toothless, who gave him an impatient gesture toward the exit. Shrugging at the dragon, he looked back to his girlfriend with a halfhearted scowl. “Do you want me to wait here? Or should I leave you alone with your adoring fans?”

His choice of words seemed to take her back a little. Astrid furrowed her brow for a moment, and then a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Her voice dropped so the others wouldn’t hear them. “Why? Does me being alone with my adoring fans bother you?”

“No,” Hiccup scoffed, maybe a little too quickly. “You’re good at this stuff. You’re allowed to show off. For a crowd of drooling Meatheads.” Even though he knew how he was coming off, he couldn’t suppress the twinge of aggravation.

“You’re  _jealous_ ,” she accused, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Pfft!” He rolled his eyes. “I am not!”

“You are  _so_ jealous.”

Annoyed though he was, the sight of her grinning with her tongue peeking out teasingly made some of his ire melt. He twisted his lips so she couldn’t see how easily she could make him forget himself. “Just don’t take too long with your boy toys.”

Astrid wrinkled her nose at him. “Two minutes. Then I’ll wash off and we’ll go get Stormfly.”

Hiccup nodded. “Mmk. I’ll go saddle her.” He started to pull away, to head for the exit, but as a last thought, he reached over and slid his hand to her lower back. Crushing her against his chest, he lowered his mouth to hers and effectively staked his claim for all the Meatheads to see.

When he released her, she was breathless and smirking. “ _So_  jealous.”

“Maybe a little.” His hand slipped back to his side, and he gave the rest of the Vikings a wave. “Bye guys. See you soon,  _baby_!”

He could hear his snort behind him as he strode away.


End file.
